TUPPERWARE
by raeraelf
Summary: Jisung kehilangan Tupperware miliknya di sekolah dan Jisung sangat takut akan reaksi Mamanya jika mengetahui hal tersebut. Jisung, Papa Johnny x Mama Hansol. Percakapan non-baku. Would you mind to read and review?


TUPPERWARE

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : Family, Humor

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot/Ficlet

Cast : Jisung, Johnny, Hansol

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Jisung kehilangan Tupperware miliknya di sekolah dan Jisung sangat takut akan reaksi Mamanya jika mengetahui hal tersebut. Jisung, Papa Johnny x Mama Hansol. Percakapan non-baku.

.

.

.

TUPPERWARE

.

.

.

"Aduh.. Dimana sih.."

Remaja tanggung bernama Seo Jisung itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke lantai karena pusing mencari tempat bekalnya.

"Beneran nih gak ada yang tau?" tanya Jisung untuk yang kesekian kali.

Teman-teman Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Jisung mengerang kesal dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi.

"Kalau Mamaku tau aku bisa abis nih." Katanya pada Chenle, sahabatnya.

Chenle mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. Mama sahabatnya – Tante Hansol – itu sebenarnya baik hati, tapi jika sudah menyangkut koleksi Tupperware dan Lock and Lock kesayangannya, ganasnya bisa melebihi macan.

"Tadi kamu kemanain abis kamu minta sandwichku?" tanya Jisung, baru teringat kalau tadi ia memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Chenle.

Chenle mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tadi kan udah kubilang, kukasih ke Sanha. Tau sendiri kan anak-anak rakusnya gimana."

Jisung kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bukan hal yang aneh jika bekal Jisung selalu menjadi rebutan. Makanan apapun buatan Mama Jisung sudah bisa dipastikan sangat enak dan teman-temannya tahu, jadi Jisung pasrah saja jika bekalnya dihabiskan oleh teman-temannya. Tapi baru sekali ini tempat bekalnya hilang. Salah Jisung juga, dia tidak mengawasi pergerakan tempat bekalnya karena ia sempat pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar.

"Mana udah pada pulang." Gerutunya sembari melihat keadaan kelas yang sepi. "Ditanyain juga gak ada yang tau. Mana bisa kotak bekal kabur sendiri."

"Udah yuk pulang aja." Ajak Chenle.

Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak ah, sumpah aku takut sama Mama. Waktu Taeyong hyung ngilangin Miss Belle aja Mama ngamuk, langsung nyetop uang jajan Taeyong hyung dua minggu." Kata Jisung, mengingat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Tapi kan Taeyong hyung tetep dikasih duit sama Om Johnny." Celetuk Chenle.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kalau uang saku sih bisa minta Papa tapi aku gak sanggup kalau harus kena amukan Mama!" seru Jisung.

"Ya udah hadepin aja kenapa sih. Udah ilang juga mau dicari kemana. Ayo pulang!" kata Chenle sambil menarik tangan Jisung, menyeretnya pulang.

Yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah, pasrah untuk menghadapi nasibnya di rumah nanti.

: TUPPERWARE :

Jisung mendekati Papanya – Johnny – yang sedang membaca koran di ruang keluarga. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi. Sudah mendekati jam kritis. Jam dimana Hansol akan berteriak pada Jisung untuk membawa kotak bekal dan botol minumnya untuk dicuci.

"Pa.." Jisung menarik lengan kaos Johnny.

"Hmm?" balas Johnny, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Adek mau ngomong."

"Ngomong aja dek. Kenapa? Mau minta duit buat nonton konser BTS?"

Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan Pa, tapi kalau dikasih sih mau.."

"Terus mau ngomong apa?"

"Papa perhatiin adek dulu dong." Jisung merajuk.

Johnny meletakkan koran dan dipandangnya anak bungsunya dengan serius.

"Kenapa?" tanya Johnny untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kotak bekal adek ilang.." jawab Jisung lirih.

Johnny membelalakkan matanya. Ia buru-buru menoleh ke arah dapur dan menajamkan telinganya. Terdengar suara Hansol yang sedang bersenandung. Setidaknya, Hansol tidak mendengar perkataan Jisung.

"Kok bisa sih dek?!" tanya Johnny panik.

"Gak tau Paa.. Tadi anak-anak pada minta bekal adek, trus adek ke kamar mandi. Pas balik udah gak adaaa.." kata Jisung, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu tau sendiri kan dek gimana Mama kalau Tupperware ilang. Papa aja pernah kena amuk trus gak dapet jatah –" Johnny memotong kalimatnya, sadar bahwa ia sedang berbicara pada anaknya yang belum dewasa.

Jisung menggigit bibirnya. "Terus gimana ini Pa.."

Belum sempat Johnny membalas perkataan anak bungsunya, sudah terdengar suara Hansol dari dapur.

"Adeeekkk! Siniin Tupperwarenya Mama mau cuci!" seru Hansol.

Jisung menatap Johnny dengan panik. "Udah dipanggil Mama. Gimana nih Pa?" tanya Jisung.

Johnny menghela nafas panjang. Ditatapnya Jisung dengan serius, lalu ditepuknya pelan bahu Jisung.

" _Have courage."_ Kata Johnny serius. _"And be kind."_

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Johnny buru-buru melarikan diri. Tidak mau berada dekat-dekat lokasi terjadinya amukan Hansol.

"Emangnya aku Cinderella apa.." gerutu Jisung kesal.

"Dek Jisuuunggg! Kok lama sih! Ayo siniin keburu Mama selesai nyucinya!" seruan Hansol kembali terdengar.

Jisung menarik nafas panjang, mempersiapkan diri. Dikeluarkannya botol minum dari dalam tas dan ia melangkah pelan menuju dapur.

Jisung mendekati Hansol yang sedang berada di depan wastafel dan dengan takut-takut disodorkannya botol minumnya. Tangannya sampai tremor saking gugupnya.

"Kok cuma botolnya aja dek? Kotak bekalnya mana?" tanya Hansol sambil mengambil botol minum dari tangan Jisung.

"Itu.. Ilang Ma.." jawab Jisung lirih.

"HAH?! ILANG?!"

Kemudian terdengar suara alat-alat dapur berjatuhan disertai dengan rengekan dan teriakan Jisung, membuat Johnny yang berada di dalam kamarnya hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan anak bungsunya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N :

Ficlet ini tercipta saat aku sedang buntu ngerjain chapter dua dari "Terkilir" karena emang awalnya niat dibikin oneshoot doang tapi kayaknya gak bener... jadi memutuskan buat twoshoot. Yang belum baca "Terkilir", baca ya!

Maaf ya ficlet ini gak jelas :"


End file.
